Fire Emblem Fates: Deliverance
by BlazeDarklight
Summary: Two generations have passed since Corrin ended the war that divided Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla in twain. However, a dark threat arises once again, and the mercenary Adven rises to become something he never thought he would be, a hero.


**Hey! Its BlazeDarklight here, trying something new!**

 **This is my first ever attempt at a Fire Emblem Fanfiction.**

 **I was a little nervous about it at first because my only real knowledge of Fire Emblem is just playthroughs of Awakening and Birthright, while I'm currently playing through Conquest.**

 **Luckily for me I have a Fire Emblem encyclopedia in the form of a friend, PokemonTrainer77, so he made this easier to write.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story and please leave a review as that will help me better this story.**

 **This is a reupload, there was just some minor changes.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Beginning**

"And here is your payment."

Adven frowned at the sight of five Gold pieces that had been dropped in the palm of his hand.

"Only five Gold?" Adven questioned. "Last time I was given twenty!"

Adven had questioned an older man that was standing in front of him. This man was the owner in charge of the Inn that Adven was currently in.

"Well I'm sorry kid," The man's voice was cloaked in uninterest and annoyance. "That's all I can give you at the moment, besides you didn't do much. All you really did was make a delivery."

"Yeah, all I did was make a delivery..." Adven growled. "All the way from Eelry in Nohr, that's almost a half day ride!"

"Ain't nothing I could do about it. Come back tomorrow and maybe I'll have some work for you if you need the Gold that badly."

Adven didn't say a word; he just clenched the Gold in his fist and turned to walk out of the tavern.

Adven was a young man of slight muscular build. He was in his late teens and roughly six feet tall. He had short black hair and blue eyes.

Once outside, he opened his fist and looked down at the Gold. This Gold would not be enough. He was promised twenty Gold pieces and he only got one fourth that. Sighing, he placed the Gold into a small little leather sack he had clipped to his belt. He headed towards a small stable where his horse was currently at rest.

The small Inn that he had made this delivery to was miles from the nearest village and the border between Hoshido and Nohr; it was sort of a place for travelers to rest up before they either head into Hoshido or cross the border into Nohr. Because of its distance from nearby towns and villages, the Inn hires riders to deliver necessary supplies. Adven was one of them. He rode around the border towns in Nohr and the villages in Hoshido doing odd jobs and deliveries. He however hated doing a job and then getting ripped off. Which is what happened today.

There was only one horse in the small stable was a brown adult horse with a white mane. It was Adven's horse.

"Sorry I took so long Fable." Adven addressed the horse.

The horse looked over at him for a moment and gave a soft grunt.

"Yeah, I know. I took longer than I said I would." He was adjusting the saddle and the various sacks and bags attached to it. "Think you can get us back home before dark? I still have some chores that need to be done."

Fable neighed at the question. Adven smiled and untied the reins and started to lead Fable to the path.

"Today has not been worth it." He said more to himself.

He checked the saddle once more, before stepping up onto the horse. Getting comfortable, he ushered Fable forward and the horse began to trot forward at a moderate pace. Adven wasn't looking forward to making the roughly six hour journey, but he'd much rather sleep in his own bed tonight. Besides he had left early enough this morning that if he minimized the breaks, then they could make it back to Eelry before night.

They were making good time, only occasionally stopping to rest and eat. After around four hours and after they had crossed into Nohr, Adven happened upon a stalled carriage with a broken wheel. There was an old man attempting to change the wheel, there was another figure standing by him. Although this figure appeared to female, it was tough to tell do to it being covered in head to toe. Tight black pants with brown boots, the figure wore a jacket that was a dark blue with light purple designs that were on the side of the sleeves and more designs on the sides of the jacket that went along on the side and to the back. In the back, the jacket went down to the wearer's knees and then was shorter in the front only coming to the wearer's upper thighs. The jacket was unbuttoned and had gold lines along the trim of the jacket and front. From what he could tell, the inside of the jacket was a dark purple. Underneath the jacket the figure was wearing, from what Adven could tell, was a black shirt with some kind of dark purple design. The jacket's hood was up, allowing whoever was underneath to see, but still keep their face hidden.

Fable slowed to a walk, stopping just by the old man and hooded figure. Crime, while not as low as it was hundreds of years ago, was still relatively low and people could be trusted. So Adven felt like he should at least stop and help out.

As they had neared, the two people stopped and looked over at the approaching rider.

"You two okay? Need any help?" Adven asked the two as Fable came to a stop.

The old man, slowly walked over, seemly struggling just to walk. Now that Adven got a closer look at the man, his hair was gray and he was dressed like a priest.

"Ah, young man." The old man spoke. "You happen upon at just the right time." The old man turned back to the carriage. "Our carriage's wheel seems to have broken."

Adven looked over at the wheel that was broken. He could fix it relatively quickly. He then looked over that the other person. He still couldn't tell the gender of that person. The hooded figure was even turned away from him, almost hidden on the other side of the carriage, as if it was hiding from him.

"Yeah, I could fix it for you." Adven said and he stepped off his horse.

He patted Fable to put her at ease and he took a step towards the carriage. He knelt near the wheel and started tinkering with it and within minutes the wheel was all repaired and they were good to go.

"There you go." Adven stood up, dusting off his pants. "This should hold."

"Thank you, young man." The old man thanked him. "Let me reward you." The man reached into a satchel and pulled out a small sack, handing it to Adven. "It's ten Gold."

Adven looked down at the sack of Gold, and then looked back at the old man. "I couldn't possibly take it." He tried to hand it back. "I was just doing the right thing."

"No, no, no, no, no." The old man refused. "Let that Gold show our appreciation for your help."

Adven nodded in appreciation and then started to head back to his horse. As he was about to get on his horse, Adven turned and looked at the hooded figure. He spotted them looking at him, but they turned and looked away almost instantly. He swore for a second that he saw their face, specifically their eyes which had been a gold color.

"Ah, don't mind my granddaughter." The old man spoke when he saw Adven looking over at the other figure. "She's particularly shy of others."

"It doesn't bother me." Adven replied and he got on to his horse. After getting settled, he looked back at the old man. "You two good from here?"

"Ah, you're from this area?" The old man's face lightened.

"Well, I live about two hours from here, but I'm traveling around so much that I know this area pretty well. Where are you heading to?"

The old man seemed to pause for a bit, as if he was weighing his options. He seemed to momentarily glance at the Bronze Sword at Adven's waist.

"Well, we're heading to Macarath." He replied. "We just need a resupply on medicine and wanted to explore the town as well."

"Macarath? Yeah, I know where that is." Adven replied. "I can take you guys to the next town and then give you directions from there if you want."

"That won't be necessary." The old man replied. "I have a pretty good path planned out."

"Alright then." Adven nodded. "Good luck, I hope you two make it to Macarath safely."

With that Adven and Fable were on the move again. After a minute or two, he looked back at the old man and his granddaughter. The old man was helping his granddaughter up into the carried, before checking on the horses.

Adven took one last look at the granddaughter. She looked up at him, catching his gaze. The distance was too far to make out any details of her face, but he could clearly see light blue sticking out from the hood. Clearly it was her hair.

Adven turned back, looking at the road ahead of him. He wondered if he would ever see them again. For some reason he felt drawn to the girl, even though he hadn't really seen her. After a few moments, Adven shook the thought from his head, but then went back to letting his mind wander and he still had a bit of a journey left to get home.

…

And then the rain happened. The downpour made traveling tough, but not impossible. However, Adven didn't want to deal with the drops hitting his bare shoulders, as he was wearing a sleeveless dark green shirt with a brown belt like harness going at a diagonal over his chest and shoulder. The rain was also soaking through the rest of his clothes, silver pants (Which had green stains and dirt stains scattered about) and brown boots.

Luckily for him, they had only been a minute or two from the nearest town. Adven jumped off of his horse and then lead it into the nearest stable.

"You wait right here, we'll need to wait for the rain to pass." He tied her to a post inside the stable and patted her neck before walking off again. There had been an Inn nearby; he was hoping to get a drink while they waited. He walked in to the Inn, there were dozens of people here, some sitting alone others with a group, but all had a drink. As Adven was walking towards the bar he noticed most of the patrons were male. Adven took a seat at the bar, asked for a drink and soon was served.

He sat by his lonesome, occasionally taking a drink and listening to the rainfall outside. Nobody paid him any mind they just went about their own business, even the bartender paid him no mind. He just sat there thinking about his encounter from earlier, specifically the girl. He wondered why she was covered up almost completely. She couldn't be that shy. Maybe she was covering herself up to hide something. Maybe she was horribly disfigured or mutated. Adven chuckled lightly to himself and shook that thought from his head.

Minutes passed and passed, Adven was just sitting, lost in thought.

It had been over a half hour before the rain started to be quieter and quieter, obviously slowing down. Adven stood up and paid for his drink, leaving three Gold. He headed out of the Inn. Outside it was just a light drizzle now and the roads were busy with people walking around taking care of their business. He was walking across the road to get back to the stable, when he suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder. Adven turned around, gripping the handle to his Bronze Sword as he did.

He came face to face with the old man from earlier. The old man looked soaked and the lower part of his body was muddy, as if he had ran through the rain. He also looked distressed and out of breath. Once Adven realized who it was he let go of his sword.

"Y-You're the young man from earlier, right?" His voice seemed a bit hysterical.

"Yeah." Adven nodded, slightly confused. "Yeah, I saw you on the side of the road with your granddaughter."

"P-please, you have to help." The old man was talking quickly.

"Whoa, slow down." Adven reassured him. "Tell me what happen."

The old man slowed and took a few moments to catch his breath. "After you helped us, we were heading towards this town." The old man motioned around them. "But when were just a few moments from the town, my granddaughter and I were attacked by these men. They assaulted me and dragged my granddaughter off. I saw they were headed to this town. I tried to follow them, but I lost sight of them when they entered a building in this town."

"These men attacked you and took your granddaughter?" Adven repeated, more to himself.

"Yes! You have to help her, please!" The old man reverted back his earlier hysteria.

Other people were glancing toward them momentarily.

"Lower you voice, and what do you want me to do?" Adven questioned. "Why don't you tell the town guards?"

"I- I did, but they didn't believe me! Due to my appearance, they believed me to be homeless." The old man pointed down to Adven's sword. "You have a weapon though, aren't you a soldier of Nohr?"

Adven shook his head. "Well I use to be, but not anymore." He then paused for a moment, thinking of the hooded girl. "How many men were there?"

"Th-there was about six, m-maybe eight." The old man replied.

"Eight!" Adven explained."You want me to take on eight men!?"

"They were just common thugs, besides you're a trained soldier of Nohr. Y-You have to help! I'll pay you!"

"I don't think you have enough Gold on you to make me take on eight men." Adven said. "I'm sorry, but-"

"I'll give you five thousand Gold, please help!"

Adven paused, in shock. "You said five thousand, right?"

The old man nodded.

Adven sighed. Today wasn't turning out like he expected.

…

Deciding to leave his horse in the stable, Adven had the old man lead him to the building he said the men enter. He was lead to a back alley, they peeked around the corner and the old man pointed. There was one guy, standing just outside, blocking the door.

"That's one of the men." The old man spoke.

Adven looked at the man in front of the door, thinking how he could do this.

"You don't have any weapons on you, do you?" Adven asked.

"N-No, but I do have a Bloom Festal on me."

Adven sighed, at least he could be healed in the unfortunate even that he got injured.

"Alright, just wait right here." Adven ordered.

He sighed one more time, before walking out from behind the corner. He leaned up against the wall of a nearby building like he was drunk and pretended to wobble around, falsely almost losing his balance.

The guard in front of the door noticed this. He looked over at Adven and smirked, thinking this drunken fool would make an easy target to rob.

"You lost?" The man spoke.

Adven responded with unintelligible gibberish. The man laughed lightly to himself.

When he was close enough, Adven suddenly sprung forward, drawing his Bronze Sword as he did, and struck he man with the sword in his head. Adven's Bronze sword was so dull that it didn't even cut into the man's skin. He had just been struck so hard that he was knocked unconscious and probably had some brain damage.

Adven quietly moved up to the door and put his ear against it.

"Do you think that's the girl?" A voice from inside asked.

"It looks like her, did you see her though?" Another replied.

"I know, I don't think I've ever seen anyone like her."

There was a pause.

"What do you think they're doing to her in there?" The voice from earlier asked.

"Shut up you two!" Another voice bellowed.

Adven had heard three voices, but he knew there were at least seven guys left. He didn't know the building layout and he didn't know if the other seven guys were grouped together. He did know there were at least three guys in the first room.

"Maybe there is another way in." Adven thought to himself.

Taking a quick look around the house wielded no results. There was only one way in.

Adven noticed an Iron Dagger on the guy he had knocked out earlier. He picked up from the unconscious man, hoping it would at least be useful in his situation.

Moving back to the door, Adven prayed that he would live through this. He knocked on the door and then hide against the wall were the door would be pushed against.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" A voice inside asked.

"Hell if I know, see what he wants." Another replied.

"Yeah, yeah."

Adven heard footsteps heading to the door and then the door opened slight and a man stuck his head clear out.

"Oi, what do you wa-"The man stopped midsentence when he noticed the body of his friend.

Moments later, Adven's sword came crashing down on his head with just as much force as it did before. Once again, no blood was draw from the impact, but the man was knocked unconscious. Adven then pulled the unconscious body out of the door way.

"What the!?" Another voiced shouted from inside. "We're under attack!"

Adven questioning why he was even doing this, five thousand Gold wasn't even worth his life. He heard someone coming towards the door, when the footsteps sounded like they were on the other side of the open door, he slammed the door shut.

"Ah!" The man shouted.

Adven pulled the door open while bringing his Bronze Sword forward, point first. When the sword made impact, Adven felt it stab into the man and blood was drawn. The look of surprise caused Adven to pause momentarily, before he kicked the man back and to the ground.

He moved into the house, sword drawn. There was one more man in there with a book in hand, staring at Adven. Adven recognized the book as a Tome. As the man tried to open the book, obviously to cast a spell at the intruder that had just killed his comrade. Adven grabbed the Iron Dagger from his belt and tossed it towards his knew foe, praying that it hit its target the dagger flew through the air and it struck the arm holding up the Tome. The man cried out in pain and clutched his arm.

Adven used this opportunity to rush him and swing his sword towards his head. Direct hit and the man crumpled to the ground, just like the others. The room was now empty, Adven took a second, catching his breath and taking a moment to comprehend what happened. After a few moments, he was actually able to take a look around. This house was a mess, dust and dirt were everywhere, and the furniture was old and worn. There were spider webs along the walls. It was almost as if no one lived here in for years. There were several hallways, but only one wasn't blocked up with planks of wood. This hallway was a few yards in length which had a turn at the end. This hallway was bare, but loud crashes could be heard from further down. Adven started slowly heading towards the hallway, grabbing the Iron Dagger off of the Mage before he left the main room. He crept along the wall as quiet as he could be, which wasn't too hard as the loud crashing could still be heard. As he was nearing the corner, he crouched down and looked around the corner; he did his best to keep himself hidden. Around the corner, he could see two other men holding a door shut by pressing their bodies against it full force. The crashing that Adven heard earlier was someone throwing themselves against the door to escape from the room.

"Keep holding the door!" One of them shouted over the loud banging.

"What was that!?" The other guy retorted, fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but keep the door shut!"

Adven looked on in confusion and slight horror. What was going on? Who was banging against the door and why were the other thugs terrified?

"Maybe I should go look for that girl somewhere else…" Adven thought to himself.

Suddenly the banging stopped and the house fell quiet. The two guys holding the door looked at each other in confusion, unsure of what happened. One slowly backed away from the door, the other followed shortly after.

"W-what should we do?" One asked.

"I don't hear anything….not even that girl anymore…" The other replied.

"The girl was in there…of course." Adven quietly sighed. "I-is she even still alive?"

One of the men picked up a Bronze Bow from the ground. "Well maybe we should take a look."

"You can! I'm not going back in there!"

Both the guys had their backs turned to Adven, he stood up and slowly started towards them, then moved up to a walking pace, before he finally took off into a run. Once he was a few yards away from them, the one with the bow turned around.

"What the hell!?" He shouted just as his friend turned around.

Adven threw the Iron Dagger once again, this time his aim was a bit off and he struck the Bow owner in the shoulder, causing him to drop the bow and drop to his knees.

Adven charged towards the other man, who was drawing his weapon, a Bronze Katana. Adven swung his sword, which was blocked by the Brass Katana. A punch was delivered to the man causing him to be knocked back, giving Adven an opening. Bringing his arm back and then forward, Adven stabbed towards the man with the Katana. The stabbing motion once again connected and pierced skin, drawing blood. Adven pulled his sword out as the man dropped to the ground. Turning , Adven was met with an arrow that missed him, barely cutting into his shoulder. A little blood was drawn, somewhat phasing Adven for a second. The archer was drawing another arrow from the quiver on his back and, somewhat unsteadily, was attempting to line up the arrow and bow. At this close range, Adven had the advantage on the archer, so he charged forward. Another arrow was shot, but it was so unsteady that Adven was able to duck down while still running forward. He brought back his sword arm and swung. The archer attempted to block the sword with his bow. That did not work. Either the bow was made of shoddy material or Adven was stronger than he thought, as the bow broke in half from the blow. The archer was struck by the blow. Knocked in the head, he dropped to the floor.

Adven stood still, breathing heavily; he looked around at the two men that he had likely killed. A part of him felt terrible for doing this, but he knew that these were not good men. Debating whether or not to sheath his sword, he slowly moved towards the door that the men had been trying to keep shut.

Hurried footsteps could be heard behind him, Adven quickly turned to swing his sword, but instead was meet with the old man standing not too far from him, a look of fear and confusion on his face.

"I-is she in there?" He asked.

"That's my guess." Adven replied.

"Well let's get her out of there already!" He moved to pass Adven, but Adven blocked him with his arm.

"Wait." Adven spoke. "When I was spying on them, I heard something slamming on the door as these men were trying to keep it shut." He paused for a moment. "We have no idea what is in there." He moved his sword protectively in front of him and he moved forward slowly. "Stay behind me."

The old man complied. The two moved forward, Adven gripped the door and slowly turned the knob and then, even slower, opened the door.

The sight inside shocked both Adven and the old man. The room was bare, except for some chains along the walls. The girl was sitting on the floor in the middle, still covered up and was now quietly sobbing. That wasn't the part that shocked Adven though. There had apparently been two other men in the room as well. Though now, they were nothing but blood spatters along the walls and body parts strung all over the room, including half a head that had been crushed. Almost wanting to vomit, Adven didn't enter the room. The old man, however, went into the room to retrieve the girl. Hugging her and helping her up, he lead her out of the room and towards the exit of the house.

Adven stared back in the room for a moment, before shutting the door. He turned to follow the two, full of question. What the hell had happened?

…

"Hey! You need to answer my questions!" Adven called after the old man. "Hey! Hey!"

The old man ignored Adven, as he helped his granddaughter, who was now clinging to him. The eventually made it to their carriage, Adven still hot on their trail. The old man helped his daughter into the back of the carriage. He was about to get in himself, when Adven grabbed his arm.

"Hold on a second!" Adven spoke.

The old man sighed, but looked at him. "Listen young man, I appreciate you help." The old man grabbed two large sacks of gold and held them out to Adven. "Your payment."

"I want answers first!" Adven demanded.

The old man sighed once again. He looked at his granddaughter, who was now sitting as far inside the carriage as she could, while quietly sobbing.

"This is a situation you're better off not involving yourself in." The old man replied.

"You already involved me when you had me rescue your granddaughter!" Adven looked over at the girl, then back at the man. "What happened to those men?"

"They were killed obviously."

"Well duh!" Adven shouted in frustration. "But by what? There wasn't anything else in that room and there was no other way out. I want answers! Please! You owe me that much."

The old man sighed, and then motioned for Adven to follow him as he stepped up into the back of the carriage.

He said down next to his granddaughter while Adven sat across from them.

"The truth is…we're heading to Macarath to see if someone could cure my granddaughter." He paused for a moment. "She has a terrible affliction."

Adven looked over at the girl, still covered from head to toe, but now she had stopped sobbing. If she was sick was that why she stayed fully covered.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, speaking softly.

The old man looked over at his granddaughter, then back at Adven.

"You must first promise me that you won't go telling anyone else." The old man's expression was serious.

Adven was taken back. He was never one to tell secrets and if he spotted trouble he usually solved it himself.

"You have my word." Was Adven's reply.

The old man looked him over for a second before he nodded. He then turned to his granddaughter.

"Anise." The old man spoke. "I know it make you uncomfortable, but our new friend here saved you and from what I can tell he's trust worthy." He paused for a moment.

Anise slowly looked over at her grandfather, he could see her face, but Adven couldn't.

"You don't have to." He said to her. "But he did help us and I'm sure he'd be willing to help us in the future."

There was a moment of silence, and then she nodded. She looked down, but turned in Adven's direction. She reached up and slowly removed her hood.

Adven was momentarily surprised. Underneath the hood she was beautiful, her pale was skin gave off an angel like shine; her yellow eyes seemed sad, but shined beautifully. Her light blue hair was well kept and seemed to glow. However there was one great imperfection. A section of the left side of her face was covered in what appeared to be dark blue like 'scales' almost giving her a dragon like appearance.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked her.

She looked at him for a moment, but then retreated back under the hood.

"She has other scaly mutations through her body." Her grandfather spoke. "We don't know what caused it and every remedy and miracle cure we've tried have done nothing. That's why we're making the journey to Macarath." He paused and looked out of the carriage. "To make matters worse, we're being hunted by a mercenary group. They're trying to capture my granddaughter…I don't know why yet. We've managed to outrun them so far, but I don't know how long we can keep this up."

Adven didn't say anything; it was a lot to take in at the moment.

"I-I'm not forcing you, I'm asking you." The old man continued. "Please mister…"

"Adven." Adven spoke.

"Please Adven, we need your help." He said. "Please help my granddaughter, please lead us to Macarath."

Adven paused. Could he protect this girl, he could barely protect himself. The only reason he was able to take down those guys earlier was due to them just being common thugs. Could he really stand up to a mercenary group? There were still too many questions. What happened in that room earlier? What was exactly happening to this girl? Then there was his own personal matters. He was needed back home. Would his mother and sister really be okay without him? Maybe he could stop by home on the way to Macarath and explain the situation; it would just be a slight detour. He sighed and looked down. He had left the Nohrian Royal Guards to go back home and help his family, could he really leave home for who knows how long and help these people he barely knew….

…would anybody else help them?

He stood up in the carriage. "I'll do it." He said. "You got yourself an escort to Macarath."


End file.
